


Piggyback Rides

by Stuffedpup



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Because Laura chugging back jungle juice is hilarious to me, Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/pseuds/Stuffedpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or why Laura and jungle juice probably don't mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggyback Rides

_Idk if anyone has done this, but I really need a fic or piece of art that has Laura riding into battle on Danny’s shoulders. Like full warpaint and throwing cookies._

_(I couldn’t picture this unless there was also alcohol involved. I’m so sorry for this)_

“Onward my noble steed!”

“Laura, please stop squirming,” Danny grunted, tightening her grip on Laura’s legs.

It was late Friday night, and the Summer Society had hosted a why-the-hell-not party. While yes, the Summer Society was a studious bunch, they were also a group that loved to have fun.

And when they partied, they went all out. The entire house was party prepared, with three separate rooms for dancing, enough alcohol to down a herd elephants, and someone representing every group on campus.

And as an important member of the Summer Society, of course Danny had to be there.

So Laura had to be there. And as Danny was learning, Laura seemed to have a taste for jungle juice.

After her first solo cup of juice, Danny had noticed her tiny girlfriend dancing with Lafontaine and Perry. Danny had to check up on the upstairs, since unfortunately she’d drawn the short straw for this party and had to remain sober.

When she returned, there was another cup of jungle juice in Laura’s hand, and when Danny slipped her way through the mass of bodies, wrapping her arms around Laura, leaning down to yell over the music, “how are you doing babe?”

“Danny!” Laura shouted. “Danny, you have to try this!” Shoving her cup in Danny’s face, Danny reeled back at the overwhelming scent of liquor burning her nose.

“How many of those have you had?” Danny questioned, raising her eyebrow at the way Laura was swaying. Laura lifted her hand, attempting to count on her fingers.

Eventually Laura gave up, making a non-committal noise and pulling Danny’s head closer to her own. She traced her fingers over Danny’s war paint markings, denoting her as a member of the Summer Society.

“I wanna do things to you,” Laura whispered. While normally Danny would be half way to removing Laura’s shirt right now after she had said something like that, she swallowed a laugh at how slurred Laura’s words were.

She really was an adorable drunk.

“C’mon, I think it might be time to get you home,” taking Laura’s hand in her own, Danny shared a look with Perry, communicating that it was time for Laura to leave, Danny guided the younger girl to the kitchen to leave through the side door.

“Ooh! Cookies!” Laura grabbed the package off the counter, holding them tight to her chest.

Danny would have to remember to buy own of the sisters a new pack later.

Nearly dragging Laura threw the kitchen door, which let out onto the Summer Society land, but Danny steered her around the side of the house towards the sidewalk, leading Laura towards the dorm quad.

Laura intertwined their fingers, swinging their interlocked hands back and forth while humming and happily snacking on a cookie. However, it seemed a great deal of her hand-eye coordination was gone, because almost every few feet she was tripping over her own feet or stumbling into Danny.

Eventually, Danny got tired of being smacked in the side. If they continued at this pace, it would be light out before they returned to the dorms.

Sighing, Danny stopped walking; though it wasn’t until Laura felt her arm being yanked backward did she stop and turn around to face her girlfriend. She looked up, her face scrunched up in drunken confusion. “Why’d we stop?”

“C’mere,” Danny tugged Laura’s arm, pulling her until Laura was behind her. She swept her over her shoulders, and crouched down in front of Laura. “Get on, it’ll be faster.”

Laura squealed, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around Danny. Danny knew that if Laura had been sober right now, she would be getting an earful about Laura’s independence, but given that Laura couldn’t even identify a straight line right now, she thought it would be okay.

Laura seemed to be enjoying the view anyhow.

Every few minutes, Laura would nudge her sides with a heel, or tug at her hair, whispering silly things in her ear. Until, a raccoon wandered onto the path, staring them down.

“Be gone, terrible creature!” Laura launched a cookie at the raccoon, smacking it right in the face.

“Uh…” Crap. Not good. The raccoon started chattering, and a few more raccoons appeared. “We gotta go.”

“No! We must stay and fight!” Laura threw another cookie, hitting another ring tailed creature.

One raccoon screeched what sounded eerily like a battle cry, and suddenly a herd of raccoons were rushing the couple.

“Shitshitshitshit” Danny started running, the raccoon horde pursuing behind.

“Away, vile beasts!” Laura chucked the rest of the cookies at them, only angering them more.

They were so close to the dorm building, Danny could see the lights on the building. The raccoons were hot on her heels, but if they could just get through the door…

Danny kicked the main door open, thanking Artemis that it wasn’t deadbolted, and took the stairs up to 307 two at a time. Of course, just entering the building didn’t stop the pack of vermin, but hopefully Laura’s door would.

As always the dorm door was unlocked, and Danny just managed to turn the handle, and swing it shut behind her as a raccoon jumped into the air, its mouth open to show pointed tiny teeth. Danny heard a definitive _thump_ as the raccoon body hit the solid wooden door.

Resting her head against the door, Danny caught her breath, breathing deeply after the mad dash across campus. She then realized how limp the body on her back was, and started panicking.

“Hey, Laura, Laura, you alright?” Danny craned her neck back, trying to see Laura’s face.

Only to find that the girl had passed out.

Danny groaned. Of course Laura would be able to fall asleep when they were being chased by blood thirsty raccoons.

Walking over to Laura’s bed, Danny sat down, removing Laura’s vice grip from her neck and hips. Slowly laying her down so her head rested on the pillows, Danny grabbed the throw from the end of the bed and wrapped it around Laura’s body. Creeping into the bathroom, Danny took some aspirin from Laura’s medicine bag and a water cup. She left them on top of bookshelf, and lowered herself to the floor to settle in for an uncomfortable night.

“Ngh… Danny..? What are you doing?”

Danny sat up, resting her chin on the edge of Laura’s bed. “Just getting some shut eye before heading back to the house. I have to wait for the raccoons to leave at least,” she smiled, watching as Laura’s eyes slid in and out of focus.

“So why aren’t you up here?” Laura whined, shuffling her covers from underneath her to get under the warmth.

Danny’s smile turned gentler. “You’re right, how silly of me,” pushing herself up into Laura’s bed, the freshman tucked herself under Danny’s chin fisting her hands in Danny’s shirt.

“Good night,” Laura whispered, and within seconds her breathing evened out.

Danny tilted her head down, leaving a soft kiss on top of Laura’s head. “Good night.”


End file.
